


[Podfic] You Just Had To Make It Weird

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, (but not explicit), (who also likes killing Hydra people), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass-Kicking, Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: MP3, Awkwardness, Bridal Carries, Bucky Barnes Eating Pie, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes is a troll, Dessert & Sweets, Food, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Imprisonment, Kansas, M/M, Murder Road Trip, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, POV Sam Wilson, POV Third Person, Pie, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Road Trips, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sexual Tension, Trolling, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Podfic of IamShadow21's story.Steve and Sam are in the middle of nowhere, the absolute opposite of civilisation, just following a lead on Hydra and checking in to a cheap hotel and finding an awesome diner with great food and even better looking pie.Then Bucky Barnes turns up and ruins everything.





	[Podfic] You Just Had To Make It Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Just Had To Make It Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956227) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpbHd3Y3lSS3gtSGs/view?usp=sharing) (24 MB)(Length: 35:26)

For your [Bucky Barnes eating pie](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/84066637219/i-will-never-be-over-bucky-fucking-barnes-eating) needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the authors words, this story is "six thousand words of snark, sugar and sexual tension." Apparently this week is all about fluff and pie in the Pod Nook. I'm sure that says something about something.
> 
> Thanks to IamShadow21 for permission to record!


End file.
